Boys Shouldn't Play With Daddy's Guns
by DontKnowMyName
Summary: holiday gift exchange request An eight year old Dean decides that The Jolly Green Giant statue, nearby Pastor Jim's place, is haunted. After the pastor shares the statue's story with him, Dean sets out to hunt the statue alone.


**Title**: Boys Shouldn't Play with Daddy's Guns

**Author**: KrisOneZero215

**Gift Request**: A wee!chester story starring mostly Dean, Pastor Jim and the 55 foot statue of The Jolly Green Giant in Blue Earth MN. [Requested by extraonions (livejounal user) in spn_giftxchnge]

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: An eight year old Dean decides that The Jolly Green Giant statue, nearby Pastor Jim's place, is haunted. After the pastor shares the statue's story with him, Dean sets out to hunt the statue alone.

* * *

_The small room is lit with brightly colored lights wrapped around gold and silver garland that lined the ceiling. Red and green table cloths neatly lay across each table with matching bowls of peanuts set up atop the bar. Christmas music can be heard playing softly over the voices of the customers, most having had a few too many drinks. In the far corner of the room, probably the only sober area, sits a father and his sons, sharing in a rare moment of happiness and laughter._

_"Should have seen your face, Sammy," Dean laughs, slapping his little brother playfully on the shoulder. "You thought the damn thing was real."_

_"Yeah," The younger boys grumbles. "Remind me next time not to listen to your crazy stories."_

_John can't help himself from laughing along with Dean even though he could clearly see his youngest son's embarrassment. He is just as guilty as Dean, having confirmed the crazy story when Sam came to him for clarification. The youngest was still extremely gullible and truth be told, John was always amused by the stories Dean could come up with just to tease Sam. He feels a slight twinge of guilt until he sees the smile curl at Sam's lips as a piece of ice is hurled at Dean's head._

_"Don't worry Sam," John smiles, eyes moving between both boys. "Big brother here has believed his share of crazy things."_

_"Like what?" Both boys speak at the same time, one with a challenging tone, the other with pure curiosity._

_"Have you ever heard the story about Dean and The Jolly Green Giant?"_

_"Oh come on, Dad!" Dean slaps a palm to his face, already blushing. "I was eight."_

_______________________________________________

**Blue Earth, Minnesota**

**December 1987**

"Are we there yet?" Dean asked, rubbing the crusty sleep from his eyes as he straightened himself in the backseat.

"Go back to sleep," John had been driving for what felt like two days and he certainly wasn't up for more _I'm bored's_ and the famous _are we there yet's_. "I'll wake you when we get there."

His eyes glanced to the rear view mirror for just a second, watching as Dean adjusted the pillow towards Sam's car seat and then fell to the right. Dean turned on to his back and stared up at the car's roof as well as his little brother's sleeping face. John sighed and turned his full attention back to the road. Dean may not be asleep but at least he's keeping quiet for awhile, John knew it wouldn't last much longer considering Sam would also be awake soon.

The silence was broken sooner than John hoped when Dean gasped and sat up in the seat quickly. His eyes remained wide, staring out the back window as John continued to drive away from whatever grabbed the boy's attention. Finally Dean sat back with frightened eyes.

"Dean?" The boy glanced up at his father in the mirror. "What happened?"

"The giant moved," Dean whispered as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "It's alive, Dad."

"It's not alive."

"Then it's haunted."

Dean had such a small understanding of what John did but he had enough to jump to conclusions whenever something strange happened. Just the other night the kid told John that his teacher was possessed and that one of the kids in his class was a ghost. It probably didn't help that Dean had a false knowledge due to the movies John mistakenly let him watch.

The boy was so serious when he spoke of such things, and John wanted to laugh half the time but quickly learned that just made Dean angry. John finally had to agree to splash holy water on the teacher, which resulted in a long awkward apology that could have been avoided. As for the ghost classmate, Dean carried salt with him to sprinkle on the boy in order to disprove his own ghost theory.

"After I finish with Pastor Jim's job I'll look into it," John shook his head, feeling absolutely ridiculous for even thinking about it. "It is quite a freaky statue, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean sighed, finally lying back down in the seat. "Real freaky."

Not even a minute after the words leave Dean's mouth, John glances in the mirror and finds the boy fast asleep. It would have been a dream come true if he could get the boys on the same sleep schedule, but unfortunately that just wasn't happening. He knew his luck would run out at Dean's surprise slumber and that Sam would still be waking up shortly to fill the peaceful silence.

As if on cue, a tiny thump sounded against the back of the seat next to John, turning his attention to his youngest son. Sammy stirred but didn't wake and John thought that maybe his luck was changing after all. That was until he turned back the road and heard the soft mumbles from the back seat.

"Daddy," Sam whispered. "I have to go potty."

"We're almost there Sammy," John turned down the long country road, speeding up a bit when there were no cars in site. "Can you hold it for two minutes?"

"I think so," The little boy bounced in his seat as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Luckily John hadn't been exaggerating, and two minutes later the familiar church finally came into site, followed by the large two story house Pastor Jim called home. As he pulled the car into the long driveway, the front door flew open to reveal the Pastor in his typical khakis and sweater.

"Johnny!"

"Hey, Jim," John smiled as he climbed out of the car, grabbing the older man's hand and pulling him in for a quick manly hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Jim smiled. "And without bad news this time, that's always a plus."

"Give it time." Both men laughed before a tiny voice brought John's attention back to the car. He cursed and ran around to the other side, unbuckling Sam and pulling the boy into his arms as quickly as possible. John learned from experience that when the kid had to go he had to go and John had already wasted enough time.

Tightening his hold on his youngest, John jogged back to the other side and sent the pastor and apologetic smile, "He has to use the bathroom."

Jim laughed as he watched John rush into the house before he realized one member of the Winchester family was missing. He quickly moved to open the back driver's side door only to find a sleeping Dean curled up on the back seat.

"Dean," Jim whispered, shaking the boy's leg slightly. "Hey, buddy."

Two tired green eyes blinked up at Jim before Dean rubbed his hand over them, bringing himself to awareness. The child slowly sat himself up and climbed out of the car but not without turning to check on the spot his brother had been minutes earlier.

When he didn't find Sam sitting there his eyes turned back to Jim with fear and worry evident but when Jim smiled Dean relaxed a bit. He knew they were safe at Pastor Jim's but he still didn't like not knowing where his little brother was and Jim seemed to pick up on that.

"You're father had to run him in to use the bathroom," Jim laughed and enjoyed the smile that then spreads across Dean's lips.

For a second the two remaining in the driveway just stared at each other until Dean finally seemed to become fully awake. He looked up at the Pastor before suddenly throwing himself at Jim, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Luckily Jim was prepared and not thrown off balance by the sudden force.

Instead he stooped down to the boy's level, pulling Dean back by the shoulders so he could kneel in front of him. He smiled at the boy for a short second before pulling Dean back to him, wrapping his larger arms around the boy as Dean's arms wrap around Jim's neck tightly.

"Well then," Jim laughed slowly pulling away from the embrace. "Let's get inside. I have some hot coco waiting for you before bed."

With that said, Dean ran off to the house as Jim closed the Impala's doors, grabbing the stuffed bear that was left behind in John's haste. Making his way back to the house, Jim continued to smile. Having the Winchesters around always brought life to his old house and he loved having those boys around even if it was only for a short time.

By time Jim made it into the house the sound of laughter could be heard from the upstairs followed by the thump of little feet running down the stairs. Jim turned to shut the front door just as he felt another light force push against his right leg. He dropped his hand to his side, feeling the curly hair that could only mean the youngest Winchester had attached himself to Jim.

"Sammy," Jim smiled and shut the door before bending over to pick up the small child. "You want some hot chocolate and some Oreos before bed?"

"Yes!" The little boy yelled quickly releasing his hold on Jim, who hands him the teddy bear before Sam runs off into the kitchen.

John slowly made his way down the stairs shaking his head at the older man, still standing at the front door. He smiled, unable to feign disgust at Jim's treatment of his sons. John trusted such a small number of people and there weren't many he allowed to be a part his Son's lives, but Jim was one of them.

The Pastor was one of the first people John met when he delve into the Hunting life and since then Jim had become a huge part of the Winchesters' lives. Sam and Dean have grown up around Jim and he's the closest thing the boys will ever have to a grandfather. Jim knew it too and took every chance he could to spoil the boys as much as their lack of a home would allow.

"Would you like some hot chocolate and Oreos too, John?" The Pastor laughed and John shook his head again, pointing to the kitchen with a mock frown.

The two men enter the room just in time to watch as Sam pushed one of the kitchen chairs to the counter, next to Dean. As Sam was about to climb up onto the chair, John closed the distance between him and his sons, scooping Sammy up into his arms. Dean looked up at his Dad and innocently smiled, shutting the cabinet door and dropping his hands to his sides.

Sam wiggled in his father's arms until John gently placed the child back onto the floor. The boys stood side by side, eyes moving between John and Pastor Jim, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Finally Jim shook his head at the family and headed for the cabinet, grabbing five mugs and one straw.

"Santa!" Sam yelled, eying one of the mugs. "Can I have that one, please?"

"Since you asked so nicely," Jim dumped three spoonfuls of hot coco mix into the mugs that he had filled with hot water.

He walked over to another cabinet above the sink and pulled down a bag of marshmallows, smiling at the excited squeal from the youngest Winchester. Dropping in two medium sized marshmallows, he carried the Santa mug over to the kitchen table. Dean pushed the chair back over from the counter and helped his brother climb up onto the seat.

Sam eyed the mug suspiciously for a few seconds, turning around to stare at Pastor Jim. The Pastor shifted slightly under the scrutiny, unsure why the boy was staring at him or what he wanted. When Dean started laughing Jim turned to him with confusion before following the other boy's pointed finger to the counter top.

"Oh!" Jim tapped himself on the forehead and picked up the straw. "I forgot, Sammy."

Once the Pastor dropped the straw into the mug, Sammy smiled and took his first sip, wincing at how hot the drink was. Dean shook his head at his little brother before climbing up onto the seat next to him.

"Blow on it," Dean instructed, demonstrating by blowing on Sam's face. The smaller boy giggled and blew back at his brother before turning toward his hot coco and proceeding to cool down the warm liquid.

Jim placed another mug in front of Dean and sat two tea spoons between the boys. The two quickly grabbed for the spoons, fishing out their marshmallows before they became too soggy or evaporated into the coco.

"Thank you." Both boys spoke at the same time, and both with a mouthful of sticky marshmallow.

For a second John considered warning the boys about talking with their mouths full, but then he realized that he had to choose his battles. The boys at least thanked the Pastor and that was enough manners for one night. He took his own mug from Jim and said his own thank you before heading over to the table and taking a seat with his boys; Jim joining them as well.

"Are you boys excited for Christmas?" Jim asked before he took a sip of his own hot coco.

"Yes!" Sam of course was the first one to answer and with enough excitement for both boys. "I asked Santa for a gun."

Jim stopped himself from spitting out his drink, his eyes quickly turning to John who simply shook his head with a smile. Noticing the exchange between the two adults, Dean decided to mend his brother's words for Sam.

"It's a toy gun," The Pastor sighed his relief and a smile returned to his face. "Sam saw it on TV."

"It shoots darts!"

As if to demonstrate the exact item he wanted, Sam stood up on the chair, forming a gun with his fingers as he aimed at his father. He made a click sound, pretending to pull the trigger, and then used his other hand as the projectile. With his index finger pointed straight out, Sam stretched his arm toward John before hitting the man's cheek with what Jim assumed was his best suction cup sound.

John gently swatted the boy's hand away from his face, reaching out and lifting the child up then onto his lap. He playfully messed up Sam's hair as the kid squirmed in his father's hold before finally settling and reaching out for his coco again.

"Hey Pastor Jim," Dean turned away from his father and brother, eying the Pastor. "Do you think the Jolly Green Giant is haunted?"

"Dean," John warned, indicting toward Sam.

Dean grew quiet, instantly realizing what his father's warning meant. Sam was in the room and his brother was still too young to hear about this kind of stuff, the kid already had nightmares without adding real life to the mix. Pastor Jim decided to answer the question anyway, finding it quite an interesting topic.

"I actually just heard about something that happened."

"Really? What happened?"

"I'll tell you if you help me do the dishes while you're Dad puts Sammy to bed."

"Deal," Dean stood up from his chair and grabbed Sam's now empty mug as well as his own and brought them over to the sink.

Picking up on the hint, John lifted Sam up and placed him onto the floor next to the chair, "Go tell your brother and pastor Jim good night."

Rubbing at his eyes Sam nodded and turned toward Dean who was already rinsing out the two mugs. He tugged on Dean's shirt and the older boy turned around, squatting down so that he was closer to Sam's height and held his arms open. Sam ran into Dean's open arms, wrapping his smaller arms around his brother's neck.

"Good night, Dean." He tugged Dean closer, almost pulling the boy off balance.

"Night, Sammy." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, giving him one tight squeeze before letting the smaller boy go and turning back to the dishes.

Sam turned around as well and walked over to where Pastor Jim was sitting. He looked up at Jim with tired eyes, lifting his arms so that Jim would pick him up for a second. Jim picked the small boy up and placed him so that Sam was standing on his lap. Sam's arms wrapped around Jim's neck at the same time and Jim hugs the boy tightly to him before letting go quicker than Dean had.

The two said their good nights and Sam gave Pastor Jim one more hug before John stood and picked him up off of Jim, carrying him out of the room and up the stairs. As soon as Jim heard the door to what had become the boys' room click shut, he stood up and made his way over to the sink, bring the last two mugs with him.

"The people around town have told this story millions of times," Jim started, waiting till Dean finished drying the last mug so that the two could sit back down at the table. "Apparently they believe the statue comes alive at night during the winter."

"Really?" Dean scoots to the edge of his seat, anxious for the rest of the story.

"Every year, right about now, a red scarf appears around the Giant's neck."

"Does someone put it there?"

"No, it just appears. Then when it's a little warmer outside the scarf disappears."

"So no one knows where the scarf comes from then?"

"No one knows, but when ever that scarf appears the statue starts to come alive."

"Like frosty!" Dean was guilty of watching all of those Christmas specials but he always blamed it on Sammy when truth was he enjoyed them.

"Exactly," The Pastor laughs. "Many people have tried to take the scarf but no one has succeeded."

"Do they get hurt?"

"The Giant's never hurt anyone. They just can't seem to find a way up top, or when they finally make it the scarf is gone."

"Dad says he's going to hunt it when he's done your job."

Jim wanted to laugh but like John, he was well aware of Dean's stubbornness when it came to the supernatural. He's sure John agreed to simple appease to boy and end the conversation. Many of the things the hunters had encountered could be classified as weird, but even the mention of hunting the Jolly Green Giant felt extremely odd.

The idea of big bad John Winchester hunting a 55 foot statue of a smiling giant made Jim want to burst out laughing. If Dean remembered his request and forced John on this imaginary hunt, Jim would make sure he had his camera ready and would never let the younger man forget it.

"I bet I could get that scarf." Dean smiled and broadened his shoulders in a display of confidence and strength.

"I'm sure you could, but," Jim clapped the boy on his shoulder and stood from his chair. "How about you get some rest first. You can get up and help me cook breakfast in the morning."

"Okay," Dean stood up as well and hugged the Pastor. "Good night, thank you for the coco and the story."

"Anytime," He smiled and hugged Dean back, letting his hand rest on the back of the boy's head. "Good night, Dean."

_______________

"Dean?" Sam sat up in bed with a start, hearing the noise coming from the other side of the room.

"Go back to sleep, Sammy."

"Where are you going?" He asked as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he noticed Dean wearing his coat.

"I'm going on an adventure, but I'll be back in a few hours," Dean finished tying up his boots and turned to Sam with a smile before heading for the door.

"Wait!" Sam called, dragging himself out from under the warm covers. "Don't leave me, please."

"I'll be back."

"Can I go?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm going to tell, Daddy." Just as the little boy opened his mouth to scream out for John, Dean ran to his brother and clamped his hand over Sam's mouth.

"Fine," Dean agreed, turning around to grab Sam's coat off the hook. "Put your boots and snow pants on and let's go."

Sam jumped up with a wide smile, quickly pulling on his pants and boots before running to Dean's side. Shaking his head, Dean pushed Sam through the door and down the steps, checking once to make sure Pastor Jim or Dad hadn't heard the brothers' movement.

Satisfied that neither of the adults was aware of their departure, Dean quietly unlocked the front door and shoved Sam out onto the porch, following behind his brother. He shut the door just as quietly before he grabbed Sam's hand and headed out to the road.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park."

"Really?" Sam asked with a hint of excitement but then looked up at his brother in confusion. "I love the park, but why can't we go when it's sunny?"

"Cause we're not going to play." Dean keeps his eyes trained forward and adjusted his hold on Sam's hand, bringing his brother closer to him.

"This doesn't sound like fun, Dean," The little brother lowered his head, sadly realizing he should have stayed in bed. "What if someone tries to steal us?"

"I told you not to come."

"They would have stolen you," Sam's eyes shot up to his brother's face. "I don't want anyone to steal you."

"No one will steal us Sam, okay?" He smiled at Sam, reassuring the younger boy that they would both be okay. "We won't be out here long, I promise."

The brothers continued to walk in silence until Sam began to complain about his legs hurting him. As annoyed as Dean was, he realized the walk had been quite long, especially for a four year old. The snow on the ground wasn't making the walk any easier either and Dean stopped walking for a second, giving Sam a chance to rest.

His little brother sighed and slumped forward, shivering from the night's cool breeze. It was bad enough Dean was out here in the middle of the night, knowing how mad his Dad will be, but he felt horrible for dragging Sam with him. It was freezing and his brother looked like he could sleep right there on the side of the road.

"Come on, buddy." Dean knelt down and turned his back to Sam who hesitated for a second before taking Dean up on his offer and climbed onto the older boys back. "Now let's get going."

It wasn't much further until Dean could see the Giant over the bushes. He felt Sam's hot breath against his neck, and turned his head slightly to check on his little brother. Sam's eyes were closed and his mouth hung open slightly but Dean didn't bother waking him. It was his fault Sam was out here and he knew his brother was tired so as long as he was quiet and safe, Dean let him sleep.

When at last he reached the park, Dean searched for some where Sam could rest. He headed for the tree a few feet away from the statue and gently lowered Sam onto the ground, flipping the boy's hood up to shield his face from the cold. Satisfied, Dean turned back to his mission, eyes scanning the large statue now standing before him.

Keeping his eyes on giant as best he could, he walked to the statue's base, climbing the stairs and pulling out the silver knife that was tucked into his waistband. He tilted his head straight back looking up at the giant's large body. There was no easy way to make it to the top of the statue but Dean was determined.

He quickly hoped over the railing separating him from the statues feet before he climbed on top of the right shoe. Looking up once more, Dean realized the task grew much more difficult after that point. There was nothing else to hold onto for another twenty feet. It was at times like this Dean secretly wished he had some kind of super powers, Spiderman's would really come in handy in this predicament.

The statue had to be haunted. There was no possible way for any normal human being to make it all the way to the giant's neck in order to wrap that scarf around it. Dean took a second to rethink his strategy, deciding it was time to move onto plan B.

He lifted up the back of his jacket and shirt, pulling out the pistol he had secured in his waistband along with the knife, which he slipped back into its place. Turning off the safety, Dean climbed off the shoe and stepped back to the very edge of the platform, aiming the gun upward at the giant's head.

If the statue was haunted then a bullet to the head would kill it. Dad had told him rock salt repelled spirits and the statue most likely had a spirit in it, controlling the giant. If he couldn't get to the scarf, then killing it would do the job.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger his concentration was interrupted. He picked up the sound of feet running across the snow covered field just before he heard his father's voice.

"Dean!"

He turned around much too quickly, forgetting just how close to the edge he was as he teetered dangerously. The gun fell from his hand as he threw his arms out to balance himself. His weight shifted forward, his left foot sliding out from underneath of him and sending him over the edge. Luckily for him, the platform was nowhere near the statue's height, and his father had quick reflexes.

John caught Dean in his arms and pulled the boy to his chest, hugging him close as slowly knelt onto the ground. When he was convinced Dean was alright, he gently placed Dean on to the ground in front of him, holding the boy at arm's length.

"What on earth were you thinking?" He asked, slightly shaking Dean with each word.

"I thought I could kill the spirit."

"What spirit?"

"The one in the statue."

Pastor Jim scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat nervously. He knelt down beside father and son, placing a calming hand on his friend's very tense shoulder. It only took a sideways glance for John to pick up on the guilt and realization running through the Pastor's mind.

"I'm going to go get Sammy," John excused himself, picking up the fallen before stood. "We'll discuss this later."

Once John was gone, Jim turned back to Dean and grabbed the child's hand in his own as he started to stand. Dean watched him with curious eyes but followed silently as Jim lead them both to the stairs. When they made it to the top of the platform, Jim squatted down to Dean's level with a smile.

"Some stories are purely fiction my dear boy," He whispered softly, cupping Dean's cheek in his hand. "And I am guilty of telling you such a story."

"But I saw the statue move," Dean pointed to the top. "his head turned."

"You were tired Dean, and it was dark."

"What about the scarf? How does it get there then?"

Pastor Jim laughed slightly and stood up right again, pulling Dean forward a bit more so that they were standing against the railing. He pointed up to the back of the giant's left leg, watching Dean scrutinize every little detail but knowing the child wasn't picking up on the most important part.

"Do you see bars?"

The bars were well hidden, camouflaged by the same color of the statue, but they were still there none the less. Pastor Jim watched the boy frown in disbelief before it turned into disappointment.

"So it's not haunted?" Dean's head hung low, cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"Afraid not," Jim confirmed. "It is a creepy statue though, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean laughed. "Real creepy."

"What do you say we get on back to the house now?" The pastor held out his hand and waited for Dean to grab hold.

Dean nodded and placed his hand in Jim's, heading back down the stairs with slight smile curling at his lips. His eyes fell upon his father, standing by the tree, holding Sam in his arms. There was no doubt he was in for one heck of a punishment, but Dean actually didn't care.

For just a little while he felt like a hero. He felt like his father, big, strong and brave. That was worth any punishment his Dad could think of. For a moment Dean got to feel like a superhero like he could save the world, even if it was from 55 foot statues of the Jolly Green Giant.


End file.
